In the Legend of Korra
by ArielleLN
Summary: This was a dream I had just moments ago that I's like to share. It's very specific and if you want to use this information for a fanfic it's okay. Just tell me when you do make it. I did actually dream this.


My Dream.

This is a dream I had just five minutes ago and I want to tell you what it was.

My sis was watching the legend of Korra while I was sleeping, so this dream is influenced by it. I have surprisingly remembered most of the dream; you may think it's odd though.

So we were in some type of temple, I was with Korra, Mako, and Bolin. There were two other girls that were there, probably Hispanic twins. All I know is that they were very pretty. I was there as myself, but much prettier, a bit taller and older (Basically the age everyone else was). There was another guy there, I seemed to notice him much easier- as though I fell in love with him in the dream, He sort of looked like a mixture of Bolin and Mako, but taller and VERY handsome (not asshole handsome though). After I examined who was there, the very handsome teenager I'd like to call Brako (That's what I heard in the dream) somehow got a huge headache or something, and I volunteered to help because I knew a remedy of some sort.

This may sound funny, but I gently massaged his forehead when he laid his head on my lap. I did it for a while and he didn't protest at all, I only noticed it for a second that everyone else went into another room. I don't know if it was intentional when they left because they knew I was sort of in love with him, but maybe not. Now while doing this my face inched closer to his as though I suddenly fell in love with him (which I did). It may be a hormone thing, but I really did feel like I was in love with him. It was so intense, but we didn't end up kissing (I at least don't think we did, it was fuzzy), but I knew he was in love with me. After the really intense event, everyone (including me) entered this giant (I mean HUGE) assembly palace. The walls were covered in paintings and of course at the front (very high up behind a podium) was Amon. The weird thing is, is that there was a river in the front, Amon was behind it. It was sort of like those rivers that go through dams and it went very fast.

Just a reminder: This is all going on while my sis is watching the legend of Korra. While entering, I was all hot headed from the time when I was alone with Bako; I knew I was completely in love with him. I didn't care that the group was there, I couldn't stop thinking about him (It's sad the see how he isn't real). I couldn't resist, after we were all settled in (we were standing in the crowd), I wrapped my arms around him a stole a kiss. It was very passionate; it possibly made me fall in love with him even more. All of a sudden one of the very pretty Hispanic twins started crying. I walked over to her and asked her what's wrong. She whispered into my ear but I couldn't hear her, I mean the words were all blended together as if she were speaking gibberish. I asked her to repeat herself, I only heard her say the word 'I'. It confused me because I knew they could speak English (from earlier). Anyway, I all of a sudden got a whiff of regret. I said to myself: 'I think she was in love with Bako'. I felt really bad about it. Now back to the kissing thing-I'm glad to say that he did kiss me back. The crowd was more surprised than happy for us. I mean- I did just kiss the new guy in the group at a random public place.

Now here's where the good stuff happens. Amon, that evil dude who hates all benders started talking, I didn't know what he said at first, but then I started to listen. Thinking about what he said after I woke up surprised me. I went through the episode my sis watched at the time and listened to the dialogue, now it wasn't Amon talking, but it was a politician of some sort. In the show this is what he said: "The law I have proposed will make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the equalists, or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, insuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall." This is what Amon said and this is a fact because I specifically remember: "The law I have proposed will make it illegal for any non-benders to live in Republic City." Now it sounds weird because Amon hates Benders, but I think he was trying to conceal them, but this is the part that made me suspect him changing his mind about hating benders.

All of a sudden all non-benders (Including me), even though there weren't that many, felt a force pull us into the very fast river (I think I was the only non-bender in my small group). The force was very strong (lol Star Wars) and I was pulled very quickly, I mean, no one had any idea what happened until all non-benders were in the river. I forced myself to swim up in order to not drown. I could hear Bako yell for me, he actually said my name in real life which is Arielle. I spat out water as I slowly went downstream in the palace. I was pulled down multiple times and I suddenly had the urge to scream at Amon, so I did. I spat up water and yelled: "So we don't have the right to live just because we can't bend!" Water pulled me down, and I swam back up and screamed: "I thought you hated Benders!" Because of what I said the crowd was now screaming at Amon to stop the river and save us before we drown.

Here's one of my favorite parts: I started to really sink now, water was filling my lungs and I couldn't swim back up. Before losing consciousness, I could see Bako jumping in the water and saving me. It seemed as if it was a long time before we were at the surface. I swear, while being saved I fell in love with him EVEN MORE… After he set me down I coughed up a lot of water, and thanked him for saving me. Then I woke up because my dad yelled for me to help him with something. It upsets my how he ended my dream early. I still have a slight feeling of being in love with Bako- I don't know, maybe he's my dream boy…. But the thing is, is that we will never have benders, so that whole situation won't reall be possible. Anyway, I find it all strange on how much it was similar to the show The Legend of Korra, even the animation (we looked like we were in the show). Also, all of this happened during an hour nap I took after I arrived home from Adventureland. I feel like this is one of my dreams that I'll never forget. I also just realized this would make a great OC fanfiction if any of you want to make one. You can use all the information I gave you, just give me credit and tell me if you do make it.


End file.
